Preteen Tomatoes
by Silverstonedragon
Summary: The child tomatoes are now preteens.6th in my Tomato Series.


**I don't own Hetalia.**

Giovanni ran out of the house and after the bus rolling down the road. It hadn't even stopped this time. He blinked dirt out of his blue eyes. The bus stopped a few blocks away, but not to pick him up, but to pick his cousin, Annata, up. He slipped on with Annata. "Hey cuz." He said, slicking his red hair back into place. He got his hairstyle from his father, and hair color from his mother.

"Hey Giovanni." Annata said, her green eyes laughing with the rest of her face. She bounced into her seat beside Hiro, her Brown ponytail swinging behind her. "Hey Hiro." She said.

"Hello Annata." Hiro said. His short black hair looked like his father's, while his eyes looked like his mother's. "Did you miss the bus again Giovanni?" He asked.

"No. The driver didn't even stop." Giovanni said, glaring to the front of the bus.

"Sorry to hear that, aru." Aglaya said from the seat behind Giovanni. She had a slickly sweet smile on her face, one that spread all the way to her purple eyes. Her short brown hair was spiked up with a ton of gel.

"Of course you are Aglaya." Kira said, laughing evilly, causing her whole body to shake, which caused her frying pan earrings to jingle. Her red eyes were as full of laughter as Annata's, and her long brown hair was flying everywhere in the open window.

"Don't be so mean Kira." Angelette said. Her blue eyes were glaring at Kira. Her blonde hair was in spiraling pigtails.

"Oh make me Angelette." Kira said, jokingly.

"Stop making fun of people." Angelette slapped her friends on the shoulder.

"Fine." Kira said, still giggling to herself.

"Thanks Angelette, aru." Aglaya said.

"You're welcome." Angeltte smiled at the girl.

"We're at school now, so be good Giovanni. You know what my mother said. If you get in trouble, none of us get to go to go see our mother's land. I want to see the land our mothers represent." Annata said, glaring at her cousin.

Annata and Giovanni were now twelve years old, Hiro and Aglaya were eleven, and Anglette and Kira were ten.

Annata and Giovanni were excited about getting to go to Italy and see the land their mothers represented, and they too did. They had got to see their father's land the summer before. It was the only summer they hadn't spend together. Giovanni had fallen in love with Germany the moment they set foot there. Annata had also fallen in love with Spain when she saw it. They were looking forward to going to Italy and spending the summer there. The only down side was that they weren't going to get to spend the summer with their friends for second year in a row, except Giovanni who got to spend part of the summer before with his cousin Kira, who was visiting Prussia, the land of her father, which is part of the German area.

Everyone got off the bus, and went to class. It was the last day of school, and all the students were just as excited as Giovanni and Annata, but for different reasons. They spotted the kids of the other nations, like Claudia(Female Cuba. She didn't have a name either way, so I just looked up Cuban names for her), and Mattew(Canada)'s son Alberto Aidan Williams, who was nine. Hiro went over to him. "Hey cuz." He said.

"Hi Hiro." Alberto said. He had his mother's dark skin, and hair, but his father's blue eyes.

Hiro and Alberto talked for a while, then everyone went to class. After school, they rode the bus to Giovanni's house to meet up with their parents. Felicia met them at the door. "Hello kids." She said, all smiles.

"Hey mom. I didn't get into any trouble at school. I promise." Giovanni said.

"I know. Your teacher didn't call me." Felicia said. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah!" All the kids said at once.

Every nation took their kids to a car, and left. Giovanni and Annata got to ride together because they were going to the same place. They would spend all summer together, half of it in the northern half of Italy, and the second half in the southern half, called Romano.

"In the plane, you have to do your summer homework." Ludwig told the cousins.

"Ah, dad." Giovanni whined.

"No whining young man. You know you have to do it, and doing it on the plane is better so you don't have to stay in the house and do it." Ludwig said.

"Ludwig is right. The sooner you do it, the more you get to explore Italy, and all it's beauty." Antonio said.

"Alright uncle Antonio." Giovanni said.

On the plane, both Giovanni and Annata started their home work. They had a long flight from the island were they live with the other nations and their kids. When Giovanni and Annata and the other nation's kids turned eighteen, they would get to choose which of the two nations their parents represent to live in. They would get to move from one to another, but they would spend most of their time in one.

After the plane landed, Giovanni and Annata piled out, and ran to the car waiting to take them to the area where cars weren't able to go. "Let's go, let's go, let's go." Giovanni chanted excitedly.

"We're coming dude." Antonio said, laughing.

"As impatient as ever." Felica said, also laughing.

"Right you are. Even impatient to be born." Ludwig said, shaking his head.

"I may have wanted to come out, but mom wouldn't let me until aunt Lovina got there, right?" Giovanni asked then the adults got int he car.

"That's right. Your mother refused to have you until I got there." Lovina said.

"Was aunt Felicia there when I was born?" Annata asked.

"I was at the hospital, but unable to be in the room because I had just had Giovanni." Felicia said.

"Cool. That's why we have the same birthday." Annata said.

"Yup." Lovina said.

"HAHA! That's cool. And so it all this." Giovanni said, pointing to the stuff around them.

"It's beautiful." Annata exclaimed.

"Yes it is." Antonio said.

At the end of the summer, both Giovanni and Annata could draw better, cook better, and speak Italy better. They were born knowing formal Italian, but being in Italy helped them with their informal Italian.

When they got back to school the first day, they found their friends, and they all talked about their trips to there mother's lands.


End file.
